Someone Tells Them What's What
by petrelli heiress
Summary: Cue end of episode 'It's Coming.' A girl walks into a hospital room/unknown room and changes the lives of the 'heroes' and 'villains' forever. Secrets are revealed, people die and someone gives them a talking to.
1. Part 1

**Cue end of Heroes episode "It's Coming." The 'villains' are, for some reason, all facing the door. A girl, roughly eighteen years old, walks in, a piece of paper in hand...**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, rather miffed at his power performance being so suddenly interrupted.

"My name isn't very important. At least not to you. I mean, if I was some person that you pass everyday on the street would you care about my name? I don't think so. Just because of that I won't tell you. So there." The girl sniffed for effect.

The 'villains' were quite nonplussed. Many of them had not been in a situation like this before. Just as he would do in any situation he did not have control over, Arthur tried to use his power on her. Much to his surprise it did not work. In fact, it felt as though he was pressing up against a wall.

The girl caught his expression. "Oh yes, and in case you were wondering, my power is a shield that no power can cross. Not even those people whose power is to negate powers. Put that in your pipe and smoke it."

She pulled a folded photo out of her jean pocket and held it beside the group of them. After looking from them to the photo and vice versa she appeared satisfied and replaced the photo. Then she held up the piece of paper and began ticking off certain points.

"One. Locate Pinehurst. Check," she mumbled. "Two. Locate room. Check. Three..." Her eyes ran down the page. She glanced up at them after five or so gazes at what appeared to be a checklist.

"Okay, people. First of all," she began, looking at Sylar and Elle. "Gabriel – and that is your name. Stop using Sylar. You're not a watch. Sylar, this guy is not your father. He lied to you. Yes, I know, big surprise there. However, if you go to this address," she added, handing him a card, "you will find all the answers you require. Elle, you go with him. He'll need all the help he can get. Okay?"

Sylar – I mean, Gabriel – and Elle looked at each other for a minute and then skedaddled.

The girl smiled happily as they left and checked another point off her list. "Okay, number four. Tracy Strauss. A PR problem? Hell yeah. Who would follow this guy?" she asked, gesturing at Arthur. "He's not even charismatic. And, as we all know, all head honchos must be charismatic. And your power? Totally cool. You could become, like, an ice sculptor. Speaking of ice sculptors, here is a card for a great teacher. Go on, scat," she added, as Tracy followed Gabriel and Elle's example.

"Now, number five. Flint, you have been a naughty boy. A very naughty boy. What would your mother say about all the things you've done? I have a good mind to tell her."

"Ahh, my mother's dead," Flint began humbly.

"Oh no she's not. Here's her address. Go find her."

Flint followed closely behind Tracy and in fact overtook her on the way to the elevator.

"If you haven't already guessed, you're number six, Knox. Your power? Knowing when someone is _afraid_? When are you going to use that in an everyday situation? So that's why I've been given permission to give it a little tweak."

She made her hand into a gun and pretend shot at him. "Now you'll know when _love_ is in the air. Isn't that _great_? Now, scat."

Knox, looking freaked, made a quick exit, leaving the strange girl alone with Arthur.

Who looked a bit freaked himself. "Am I number seven?" he asked seriously.

"Good guess, sir. Now I can offer you two options. The first option is that I give you the number of a psychiatrist which you will ring and, with this very good psychiatrist, you will try to work out your personal issues. Such as your lust for power, your favouritism among your children, your abuse of your wife – yes, making her think something against her will _is _abuse – and maybe examine your obviously fucked up personality and how it came to be. Hopefully these issues will be resolved after a few months of therapy. How does that sound?" A perky smile lit her face.

Arthur thought for a moment. "What is option two?"

The smile vanished. She pulled a gun from her back pocket – yes, its position had been painful – and pointed it at him. "I'll shoot you."

"I think I'll take the first option," he said, eyeing the gun nervously. After all this was the first time he'd ever felt powerless since he was fifteen.

The gun instantly disappeared, the smiling appearing like sunshine after a rainy day. "_Good _choice. Here's the card."

As she reached over Arthur pulled out a secreted gun.

A shot was heard – or, rather, not heard.

The girl looked at Arthur, lying bleeding on the floor. She looked sad. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to do that. But, it appears your brother was right. Oh well," she said, cheerfully smiling. "I did warn you about my shield, didn't I? _Probably _ should have mentioned that it doesn't just repel powers."

Since Arthur was, basically dying all he caught of that speech were the words 'your brother.'

"My brother?' he repeated back to her stupidly.

She kneeled down next to him.

"Guess I probably should have mentioned that too."


	2. Part 2

**Cue end of Heroes episode "It's Coming." The 'heroes' are all crowded into a hospital room. A girl, roughly eighteen years old, walks in, a piece of paper in hand...**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Angela asked from the hospital bed, showing that she and her husband think along the same lines. Sometimes.

The girl sighed. "What _is_ it with you people? Who _cares_ who I am? The only important thing is why I'm here. Case in point," she said, pointing at Claire, who had just finished her melodramatic monologue about how she is the catalyst and it is all about her.

"What?" Claire said, looking injured.

The girl just shook her head in disgust. "We have to do everything in order, girly. I'll get to you in a minute. Okay," she began, pulling a photo out of her jean pocket. She compared the photo to the group surrounding the hospital bed and was apparently satisfied by what she saw.

"Okay," she repeated, replacing the photo and examining the piece of paper in her hand. "One: Locate Primatech. Check. Two. Locate particular hospital room. Difficult...but check." The girl smiled, satisfied.

"Now we get down to business. Three. Nathan, what are you doing, trying to be your father? He's not exactly the best role model. In fact, he tried to kill you. Remember that car 'accident' with, supposedly, Linderman's guys? Well, it was all your father's idea. Not exactly a _great_ idea, trying to kill you with a car. But who am I to judge? The point is, your father is an idiot. Don't try to be like him. You're smarter than that. And, this is just my little aside," she added, "try to grow your hair out. I liked it better longer."

The girl reached into her back pocket and retrieved a card, which she handed to Nathan. "Here's a number and address which you might find interesting."

Nathan glanced at the card then back at the girl in shock. "But..." he began before trailing off.

"You go do your thing," she said with a smile as Nathan exited the room pretty fast. If he had been Superman you probably would have heard the whoosh a few minutes later of him taking off. Since he isn't the whoosh had the day off.

"Okay, number four. Matt and Daphne. You love each other, right?" she asked said couple. They nodded, confused. "Here's some information that I think you'll appreciate," she said, handing them a folder that she had retrieved from her back pocket (which was starting to seem like a incarnation of Mary Poppins' bag).

Daphne perused the said folder as Matt looked over her shoulder. "But this is..." Matt began but was then interrupted by the girl. "All you have to do is mention the name 'Francis Masters' and they'll give anything you want, free of charge. Isn't that _great_?" she squeaked, as Matt and Daphne glanced at each other with identical happy smiles on their faces.

As they were about to leave the girl slapped her forehead. "Oh, and I almost forgot..." She blew a kiss at Daphne who looked confused. The girl smiled. "Now nobody can threaten you with the whole 'If you don't do what I say I'll send you back to your old life' line."

Daphne looked at the girl with a look beyond words. Then she grabbed Matt's hand and sped out of there.

"Number five. Claire." The girl walked over to her and slapped her. For a moment it was as though she was absorbing something but then that moment passed. She smiled at Claire. "_Now _you're not the catalyst."

"What?" Claire said, now looking startled.

"It's rude to stare, Claire. Now, what is the matter with you? Not feeling pain? Haven't you ever heard of _emotional _ pain? Like the pain you felt when you thought your father was dead. What about that, huh?"

Claire looked guilty at having forgotten that.

The girl continued. "And, I'm sorry to say this, but you're not normal. There, I said it. But what is normal? Boring day after boring day when nothing but nothing ever happens. You are lucky. And your power? I'm sure people with severed limbs, or cancer, or even AIDS, would love your power. So stop being so whiny. No one cares. "

The girl nodded at Claire as though wanting her to understand although not holding out any hopes. "On a lighter note, I have a few things you have to do. One is to stop whining. We've covered why. Two is to find Zach. Yes, I know you probably don't remember him, but he's the boy who accepted you the way you were and actually though that being special was good. Way ahead of his time, apparently. Go figure. Anyway, you've got that, right?" she asked, just to be clear. "Those things aren't too hard?"

"No," Claire said, ashamed of herself.

There was silence for a moment before the girl added, "So what are you still doing here? Scat!"

Claire skedaddled.

"Okay, number six. Angela Petrelli. You really don't know how to speak to people, do you? Do you think before you speak, or does it just force itself out of you? I mean, telling a girl who has just lost her father and now has nowhere to go, that she is worthless and should try and get a life, without offering her any help? Are you mentally retarded? Who says that kind of stuff? I mean, _come on_. Are you naturally mean, or did you do that _for her own good_?"

The girl shook her head sadly. Then looked up. "And what is it with you Petrellis' and your favouritism? I mean, you just don't do that. You just don't. You never say 'You were always my favourite.' Never. Got that? Never. It's just not on. Plus, it gives them complexes." The girl sighed and rubbed her forehead. Then reached over and tore all the tubing out of Angela's body.

"_This _is the number of a psychiatrist who might be able to help. I hope you make the right choice. Now, scat."

Angela scatted.

The girl was all alone in the hospital room with Peter, who was stunned.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked, a tinge of wonder in his voice.

The girl ignored him. "Now, lucky number seven. Peter. I think you're doing quite well not having powers. . The way you dealt with Flint and Knox...very nice. However, there are a _few_ problems. You seem to have Claire's tendency of being too melodramatic. Stop and think before you speak. Oh yes, and Sylar _did_ save you from splatting on the ground. He's also not your brother. Yeah, your parents lied. Big surprise there."

There was silence, interrupted by Peter. "Is that all?"

"Sadly, no," the girl said. "I was just giving you time to absorb. Done absorbing? Good. Now it's time for your list. One is to stop being stupid. Two is to stop being melodramatic. I know, two very hard things for you to do. But there it is. Three is to find Claude. I know, very hard to find a man who is invisible. But here is something that might help," she said, handing him a card retrieved from, you guessed it, her back pocket.

Peter looked at the card then back at the girl. "Thank you."

The girl looked surprised. "You're welcome. Oh, and one more thing..."

She kissed him, roughly. Her hands ran through his already growing hair. He was surprised at first then gave himself over to it.

She broke the kiss, panting. He grinned at her.

"You remember what I said?" she asked, not hiding her identical grin.

"Yes, miss," he replied, the grin becoming cheeky.

"So scat."

Peter began to walk slowly out of the room but was paused by the girl adding, "By the way you've got your powers back."

Peter grinned at her and vanished.

The girl sighed and glanced around the empty hospital room.

"My work is done."

Then she too vanished.


	3. Part 3

The girl walked into the room and closed the door. Then she turned to face Lyle Bennet, the Ghost of Alejandro, Mr. Gray, Monica, Miss Nakamura and Francis Masters.

"I think I did good," the girl said.

"I think she did too," Lyle added with an affirmative nod.

They all looked at Mr. Masters, who nodded, smiling.

The girl grinned, twirled around and kissed him on the cheek. "It was fun. Anything more?"

"Not for you, my dear," he replied. "The next part of the plan concerns Mr. Gray and Miss Nakamura. Michael, you have to go and see your son. He has many questions for you."

"I know," Michael said, quietly. "I thought he'd be alright, hidden away like that. But it seems I was wrong. I'll do what I can," he added, a stubborn look passing over his face.

"I know you will," Mr. Masters said, patting him on the back. "You know what to do."

Mr. Gray left the room immediately.

"Miss Nakamura, you know your part, I trust?" he said as he turned towards her.

"It is as if I had a photographic memory, sir," she replied, bowing slightly. She then followed quickly behind Mr. Gray.

The Ghost of Alejandro turned to Mr. Masters. "When will it be my turn, sir?" he said, his voice conjuring up images of grey fog and rattling chains.

"Soon, Alejandro, very soon. In fact," he said, glancing at his watch, "it will be your turn in...fifteen minutes. You know what to do?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then go get ready."

The Ghost of Alejandro bowed slightly (there was something about Mr. Masters that made you want to bow whenever he told you to do something) and left the room.

"Now all we have to do is wait," he said, smiling at everyone.

Silence reigned supreme for awhile until Lyle said, "Anyone want to watch the new series of Smallville? I have it here with me."

They all nodded gratefully.

Monica wondered, as she gazed around the room and thought of the other members of the group lovingly called 'the Sidekicks,' how such different people could have all met on a Smallville forum.

Hiro and Ando were surprised at the appearance of the latter's sister and even more surprised when she revealed that she knew all about Hiro and his power. She restored Hiro's memory and gave him the last issue of _9th Wonders_. And then gave him a quest.

When Gabriel and Elle entered the building that had been at the address shown on the card Mr. Gray was there waiting. He explained that he was not his father. Instead a man named Gregory Hanson was, who apparently had an affinity for pigeons. Wherever there were pigeons, Mr. Gray said, there Gregory would be. Then he told Elle that her mother was alive and living in New Zealand.

Maya was very surprised to find the ghost of her brother sitting in her apartment. Before she could get a word in he told her that destiny had not finished with her just yet. Go to Mohinder, he said, and give him this formula. It will return him to normal. Remember you weren't in control of your power once. So don't be harsh. Then he vanished never to be seen again.

***

Beep. Beep.

That sound interrupted the group watching Smallville. Mr. Masters sighed and gestured to Lyle to switch it off. There was much grumbling.

"Okay, guys, it looks like Michael, Miss Nakamura and the Ghost of Alejandro have all done their parts. Monica, go remind Greg what he owes us," Mr. Masters said, gesturing to Monica, who nodded. "Lyle, go help Zach prepare for Claire's arrival."

Monica looked at Lyle. "Drop me off?" she asked.

He put his arm around her and both vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Now it's only you and me, Cassidy," Mr. Masters said quietly.

"Yes, sir. Do you think Nathan will be here soon?" she asked.

"No."

Cassidy looked slightly confused.

Mr. Masters grinned. "He's already here."

He went over to the door and opened it to find Nathan with his hand raised, preparing to knock. Various emotions ran across Nathan's face, finally settling on happiness.

"Uncle Frank!" he cried, hugging said uncle. "I thought you were dead!"

"You should know by now that 'dead' doesn't always mean 'dead' in this family," Francis Petrelli replied, grinning.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder at Cassidy. "You'll tell who you are now, won't you?" he asked, braking the hug.

She grinned. "I'm Cassidy Freeman, a dedicated Smallville fan. That's all. The only 'normal' one in our entire group."

"What do you mean by normal?" Nathan asked.

"I was really just a vessel for your Uncle. He can give people powers. That's his power. He gave me all that he thought I'd need. A shield against powers and other things, the power to change something fundamental, the power to take away something, the power to absorb something. You know, that kind of stuff."

"So you have no powers?" he asked. "You're not special?"

She smiled wryly. "I suppose I'm the catalyst now, if that helps. And what do you mean, not special. I personally believe that everyone is special just the way they are. Yeah, it's cool having powers but power corrupts. Look at your father, if you want an example. Thinking that you're better than everyone, that you know what's best, sacrificing for the 'greater good.' Killing one person to save millions, as though a life wasn't precious in and of itself. That kind of attitude really gets under my skin," she added with a shudder.

Nathan was silent for a moment, then turned to his Uncle. "So, anyway...what do we do now?"

***

Monica found Gregory Hanson (a.k.a. Claude Rains) feeding pigeons on a rooftop in London. She told him that his son was coming to see him. Before he could disappear Monica injected him with a formula that would negate his powers until he saw and met with his son.

After a stop-off in New Zealand where Elle met with her mother, Gabriel and Elle went on to London where, Elle said, the city was crawling with pigeons. She'd seen it in _Mary Poppins_, she said. They eventually found Greg sitting dejectedly on a rooftop.

Lyle prepared Zach for Claire's arrival, then hid in the wardrobe. When Claire did arrive, finally, their reunion was short and sweet. After a few moments of silence Lyle decided to see what was going on. Big mistake. He left them to it.

***

Hiro and Ando became CEOs of an international company catering to the cat people of the world.

Gabriel and Elle eventually married and moved in next to Greg and Kate, Elle's mother. They are now expecting a baby boy, to be named Noah.

Peter located Greg, decided he liked London and settled down. A few years later he met Cassidy again. They are now dating.

Nathan and Francis shut down both the Company and Pinehurst. They then went ahead and created another company, this one called Literati, in memory of all the Rory/Jess fans in the world. It is, on the surface, a chain of bookstores. In reality it is where super powered people can be helped reintegrate themselves into society. Mr. Bennet helped out.

Tracy Strauss became a famous ice sculptress. You can see her creations on the Internet, and visit them in the Ice Museum she created in Alaska.

Claire and Zach went off to college. Claire became cancer specialist and 'created' the cure for cancer. Zach created a movie advertisement company that did couple music videos on the side. They are currently still dating.

Matt and Daphne got married and are now expecting their second child, to be named Mohinder. Molly and Danielle became a famous detective and a famous actress, respectively.

Flint found his mother, who knocked some sense into him. She told him to find his sister, which he did. They are now alive and well, and living in the south of France. Flint hasn't stolen anything in two months.

Knox became a matchmaker.

Angela Petrelli did not go to the recommended psychiatrist. She mysteriously died a year later, apparently from a heart attack.

Monica went home to Micah. They now own and run a company whose profits go towards helping the victims of natural disasters, starting with Hurricane Katrina.

Lyle became an adventurer. The newspapers called him a 'real-life Indiana Jones.' He eventually married Monica.

Mr. Gray settled down in New York and resumed his watch making services.

Miss Nakamura took over her father's company.

Maya reconciled with Mohinder and gave him the formula. They are now married and living in New York. The Ghost of Alejandro visits them regularly, albeit in secret.

**The End**


End file.
